


Manners Maketh Man

by FtDean



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Reader is having a heckn' dysphoric time and Merlin does a lil comforting.





	Manners Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had that made me so happy I woke myself up. (All I remember from the dream is the cheesy line at the end but I needed to write this lol)

Some days the horrible pain that eats you up from inside is the only thing you can hear above the usual everyday silence if the Kingsman HQ; people rushing about, stopping for polite chats, trading top secret info, and whatever else might be going on.  
Today was one of those days, and one of the worse ones at that- where the monster you kept wrapped tightly under your skin threatened to make itself an exit and rip you apart.  
You were supposed to be paying attention to the meeting you were in but all you could feel was the sickening flow of the blood under your skin, aching to be released, and the thumping of your heart pushing against your ribs.  
“Agent!” the voice was rather irritated and loud- ah, shouting.   
You looked up, the blue-ish images of your fellow Kingsman, a half assed apologetic smile on your face, “sorry, I-”  
“Yes, quite.” You were interrupted by one of the agents higher ranking than you and the smile fell, not that it had meant anything anyway.  
The meeting went on and you stared down at your hands on the table, the gut wrenching feeling of overbearing failure and disgust with yourself turning up to an amplitude you didn't think was possible.  
Sooner or later the meeting ended, and you removed your glasses, making a rush for the door.  
“Agent!” You didn't register who called after you, you just needed out.  
“Agent!” The accent, and thus the person's identity, actually got through to you as they followed you into the corridor. “Wait god damnit!” The thick Scottish was usually a welcome addition to your day but not now, you'd made a fool of yourself and you couldn't let him get to you.   
Merlin always found a way past your defences and right now that isn't what you want. Not with all the ugly you were keeping hidden poorly in your suit jacket today.  
Unfortunately for you Merlin was just a fraction faster than you and caught up with little struggle his hand wrapping around your arm and jerking you to a stop. “Agen- (Y/N), please,” there was a softness to his tone as he slowly let go of your arm, worried you'd bolt away, “what's wrong.” He tried to look around to catch your gaze and asses your expression but you looked to the floor and away from him.  
He sighed softly, not the frustrated sigh you were used to when something went wrong in the lab but a soft sigh, filled with a sadness and not pity... Understanding. “Let's get out of this corridor first.”  
The guiding hand Merlin put on the small of your back made your heart jump, as any contact with him usually did, only this time it tried to jump out of your throat, along with your stomach contents, as your brain ran through possible endings and none of them good.  
“Here we are.” You'd never heard his voice so soft and quiet.  
Now in an empty conference room, the door locked behind you, Merlin was a little more relaxed.  
“Have a seat.”   
Without saying anything you sat, eyes still trained down. Merlin sat beside you, his chair turned to face you.  
“(Y/N),” he moved a hand to softly cradle yours, “what's wrong?”  
When again he got no answer he sat straight, getting a little out of your personal bubble, to asses you.   
The way your arms were crossed tight around your chest, how your eyes stayed downcast, jaw locked tight, eyebrows furrowed and expression twitching every other second as you had an internal argument with yourself.  
A soft “oh…” fell out of Merlin as he pieced it together.  
“(Y/N)...” His thumb was smoothing circles onto the back of your hand, a strange softness you'd never known he was capable of. “I can't say that I know what it's like going through what you are but…” he shuffled to the edge of his seat, getting closer to you and pulling you into a gentle embrace. “But I know who you are.”   
The heartbeat by your ear was rather therapeutic when paired with the calm breathing, Merlin was the perfect balance you needed when this caught up in your head.  
“You're a Kingsman,” He said before a small chuckle rumbled through him, “and a bloody goodn at that.”   
“Sorry.” Your voice was a little scratchy but definitely a pleasant sound to Merlin as his grasp tightened.   
“You don't have to be.”   
There was a long pause where you stated still, Merlin's chin on top of your head, and you enveloped comfortably in his arms. However, it couldn't last forever, as Merlin's phone gave a beep, a noise that he had set for only when Arthur needed him. He sighed disappointed and checked the message.  
“I'm needed back in the labs.” He slowly let you go, but not before placing a kiss on top of your hair. “I'll come find you as soon as I can, alright? We definitely have some things to discuss.”  
Finally looking up to him, you gave a small, but ultimately real, smile- one that almost visibly melted Merlin's heart as he dissolved into a smile of his own.  
He said a small bye and stopped just before he closed the door on his way out.  
“And (Y/N),” he looked back to you, “Manners Maketh Man… not biology.”  
With that he closed the door.


End file.
